


Stabbed Puppy and Choco Brownies

by Ruru_at_your_service



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Hurt Mike, Silly, drugged, pain meds induced silliness, stabbed puppy, who am i kidding it's crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruru_at_your_service/pseuds/Ruru_at_your_service
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike got stabbed. Harvey growls. </p>
<p>Or, where the author manages to turn being stabbed and hospitalized into near-crack. No, seriously! It is silly and humours bordering on crack!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stabbed Puppy and Choco Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Suits. Not even in the 'form of clothing'.... 
> 
> Oh...so basically, some crazy client tried to threaten Harvey with a knife. Mike, being the loyal puppy he is, shoved Harvey out of the way and ended up with a knife lodged in his thigh. After all the calls to 911 and worried *honestly Donna I'm not worried about Mike, I just hate to think I'll have to do the paperwork for a few days* Harvey later, the author sneaks into the hospital and shimmies into the private room where Mike and Harvey are currently residing and overhears a conversation between the said lawyers.

"Hey.."

"mmmm hmmm..."

"Come on Sleeping Beauty. Wakie wakie! I don't have all day. "

"I'm awake."

"Your eyes are closed."

" It's colourful inside my lids."

"Huh? What?"

*a rough shake*

"What the fuck, man!"

"How are you?"

" I'm fine!"

"You sure?"

*a 'duh' look*

"Yes. I want to look at my cool new scar but that can wait until I've eaten a whole bunch of... God! I'm hungry! I'm starving! Please, please, please bring me something to eat."

"You sure you can keep it down?"

"I just got stabbed! I don't have the flu or anything, duh!"

" I'd rather take the flu."

" That's because you're boring."

"Can you keep quiet for a minute?"

"I don't know. Can I?"

"Keep your mouth shut."

"Provide it with food."

"What do you want?"

"Choco...um...no...blueberry muffin. And choco brownie. With a big cup of tea with lemon. And honey. Wait, no. Mint tea. Yes. Or coffee. You know what? Both."

"You're lying on a hospital bed, hooked to weird beeping machines with a bruised face and a bandaged thigh!"

"So?"

"Guh!"

"Growling is very unbeco.."

"I'm going. I'll come back later. Or not."

"WAIT."

"What?"

"Could you make sure the brownies have walnu...where are you going? Wait! It's okay.. I don't need walnuts...hey...Stop. Where's the damn bell? Oy!"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. THAT was FUN!   
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I was craving silliness. Sorry I made you went through this.


End file.
